


Untitled Gakutsumu thingy

by magumarashi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magumarashi/pseuds/magumarashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaku and Tsumugi talk into the wee hours of the night. Worried about her having to catch the train back home, Gaku offers up an alternate solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Gakutsumu thingy

**Author's Note:**

> A short thingy that wasn't intended to go anywhere; really just to test out writing these characters. But I like how it came out (and seriously this ship needs more love!!) so here it is for your enjoyment.

There were days when the stresses of working as an idol piled high, and Gaku needed to get away from it all--his father in particular. On days like that Tsumugi would receive a text from him requesting a night out together. She thought it strange that he’d come to her after a stressful day--if it was her, she’d want to just shut herself up in her room with a movie and a warm drink--but she wouldn’t dream of saying no to him. He was her friend, after all. The fact that he reached out to her at all, much less first thing after a hard day, made her glow a little.

Even with her busy job managing Idolish7, when she got a text from him, she dropped everything--and yet, she still didn’t quite think they were dating. ‘Dating’ implied dinners, movies, embraces, romance. Their relationship wasn’t quite so flowery. When he needed to talk to her, the two of them usually went to the river to chat. She considered herself a shoulder for him to lean on--there was something that comforted him about having another production company heir listen to his problems.

Tonight he’d called her out to the river for another usual meeting--Tsumugi had begun to jokingly call them “therapy sessions,” and that’s just about what they were. Gaku told her of his most recent argument with Tenn (it seemed there was another one of those every week), his concerns about their upcoming PV (he didn’t mind showing a little skin, but this producer wanted several _incredibly_ racy shots. Ryuunosuke couldn’t stop blushing, bless him), and, finally, of a few more grievances with his father’s business model. Tsumugi listened to each of these in turn, nodding gently, but saying little in return. She knew he wasn’t looking for advice unless he asked for it outright.

Once Gaku was done complaining, he asked Tsumugi how things were for her. He only sometimes remembered to ask; usually when his own troubles were relatively lighter. They stood next to each other at the fence separating them from the water. She rested her hands lightly on the railing, and his joined hers not too far away.

“Things are going alright,” said Tsumugi, “It’s tough managing seven boys sometimes. Iori and Tamaki are still only in high school, too. Scheduling is such a nightmare some days…”

“I believe that,” said Gaku.

“But Oogami-san helps me out a lot, so I’m glad for that,” Tsumugi sighed, “That man is such a saint. If there was an award for most helpful production staff, he’d win every year.”

Gaku smiled slightly.

“I’m surprised your company’s staff gets along so well,” he said, “It always seems like Yaotome Production’s staff is on edge…”

“Well, I don’t blame them,” said Tsumugi, “No offense, but your old man gives me the creeps!”

She remembered uncomfortably the time Mr. Yaotome had grabbed hold of her the night of the Music Festa. If Gaku hadn’t stepped in right at that moment, she wasn’t sure what she would have done.

“None taken. You already know how _I_ feel about him,” said Gaku, “I wouldn’t be surprised if all our staff felt the same. His strictness certainly gets results, though, so that’s likely why people put up with him…”

Gaku’s gaze turned to the river, sparkling with street lamps on the opposite bank. Tsumugi’s eyes followed, tracing each gentle wave lapping the shore. She felt something tap her finger, and looked down--Gaku’s pinky was touching hers. Her heart leaped into her throat and she shyly moved her hand away.

“It’s awfully quiet all the sudden,” she commented. She turned to look around, and noticed that the other people who had been scattered around the park earlier were now gone. The two of them were alone.

“That’s weird,” she continued, “It’s empty now. What time is it…?”

She glanced at the watch on her wrist--it was already almost eleven. The two of them had completely lost track of time.

“Oh jeez,” said Tsumugi, “It’s already that late? I gotta get to the station before the trains stop running…”

“Do you live far from here?” asked Gaku.

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” said Tsumugi, “Actually, I have to take a couple trains to get to this park. My apartment’s on the other side of Tokyo… If I leave now I won’t get stranded halfway, though.”

“I didn’t know that,” said Gaku, “I’m sorry for making you come all this way…”

“Oh, no, it’s fine!” said Tsumugi, “I like talking to you, so I don’t mind commuting a little to see you.”

“But still, I’ve kept you out so late,” said Gaku, “Let me walk you home.”

“If I do that, then _you’ll_ be stranded,” said Tsumugi.

“Alright then,” said Gaku, “In that case, why don’t you stay at my place tonight?”

“I--huh!?”

“It’s much closer--just a few blocks away,” Gaku smiled, “That way neither of us is stranded.”

“I…! Um!!”

_Did he just._

_Did Yaotome Gaku just ask me to--he did. In no uncertain terms, either._

_Dear lord._

_Why do I suddenly feel so--_

“I-I’d hate to inconvenience you like that!” Tsumugi spluttered.

“It’s no trouble,” said Gaku, “We have the space to put you up for the night. I’m sure Tenn and Ryuunosuke won’t mind having you, either.”

A myriad of thoughts whirled around Tsumugi’s brain. What about toiletries? Pajamas? Clean underwear? She still had to shower--she couldn’t just take a shower in a man’s apartment!!!

But instead of any of those objections, the words that tumbled from her mouth were, “Well, if it’s not too much trouble, I guess it’s alright.”

“It’s fine,” Gaku smiled, “If there’s anything you need, we can pick it up from the drugstore on the way. We don’t have overnight guests often, so I don’t bother keeping extra stuff in the apartment…”

He seemed slightly embarrassed as he said it. Tsumugi breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Gaku… I really owe you for this…”

Gaku smiled warmly.

“Come, let’s get moving. The drugstore can’t be open that much later, if it still is at all.”

“Right.”

* * *

They made it to the drugstore in time to pick up a few small things before it closed. Afterwards, they went straight to Gaku’s apartment--a ritzy, spacious three-bedroom with a full kitchen and bath. The affluence of Yaotome Productions was evident in every piece of furniture. Tsumugi had never really been short on money herself, but she still couldn’t help but marvel at the lavish space Trigger got to call home. And yet, at the same time the place didn’t quite feel lived in--like a demo living room at a furniture store. She didn’t imagine that a group of busy idols would spend much time here.

“So… I’ll get set up on the couch,” said Tsumugi.

“Absolutely not,” said Gaku, “You can sleep in my bed tonight.”

“I-- _excuse_ me?!”

“ _I’ll_ be sleeping on the couch,” said Gaku, “What, did you think I would make a guest sleep in the common area?”

“Well, I certainly thought several things just now…” Tsumugi grinned nervously, “Thank you, though. I really appreciate it…”

Gaku smiled at her kindly.

“Let me know if there’s anything you need,” he said, “I’m going to get a blanket and pillow for the couch, but then my room is all yours. It’s the second door on the left, and the bathroom is across the hall.”

“Thank you.”

She watched him head down the hall, making a note of which door he went in. He returned shortly after with a blanket, and Tsumugi took this as her cue to head to bed.

“Goodnight, Tsumugi,” he said quietly as he passed her.

“Nitenite, Gaku.”

He stopped halfway down the hall and turned back around. Tsumugi paused in the doorway of his room and watched curiously as he walked back towards her. Though his eyes still held the same intensity, his expression was soft.

“Sleep well,” he said.

“Y-yeah, you too…” Tsumugi answered.

He eyed her for a little longer, and she fidgeted nervously.

“Um, are you…?”

“Oh, sorry,” he conceded with a smile, “I was just thinking about how nice you look in my bedroom. It might be fun to have you visit again sometime.”

Tsumugi flushed brightly.

“G-Gaku?!!”

“Kidding, kidding,” he said, “Well, mostly kidding. You’re cute when you blush, you know.”

“I’m going to bed now!” Tsumugi announced.

Gaku chuckled quietly.

“Goodnight, Tsumugi. For real this time.”

Tsumugi all but slammed the door in her embarrassment. Feeling a little guilty about it, she opened it again to apologize--but Gaku was already back down the hall and setting up his bed on the couch. She closed the door more quietly, and turned back to the room with a sigh.

Gaku’s room was neatly decorated. He had a few posters of exotic places around the world on the walls, and his closet was jam-packed with costumes--but that was about everything of note. It seemed like he didn’t spend much time here. The bed was still unkempt from the morning, too.

Tsumugi left the room briefly to brush her teeth--even with three men living together, the bathroom sink was neatly organized--before returning to Gaku’s room and getting ready for bed. It was nearly midnight by now, and Tsumugi realized she still hadn’t texted any of her boys to let them know she wouldn’t be back. She sent several texts: to her father, to Oogami, to Yamato (he was most likely to let the other boys know) and to Iori (who tended to fuss over her in particular).

With that done, she climbed into Gaku’s bed and hoped her phone battery would last through tomorrow morning. The mattress was soft, the pillows softer, and his sheets smelled like licorice and spice. It was a comforting smell, in ways she couldn’t really explain. For a second she wondered what it would be like to share this comfortable bed with someone--but shook those thoughts from her head. Instead, she turned her thoughts to running through her schedule for tomorrow… and she was asleep before she got halfway through it.

 


End file.
